Todo remédio tem sua contraindicação
by M. Shin
Summary: Ele a traiu e voltou tentando uma reconciliação. Ela até poderia perdoar, mas antes...
1. Chapter 1

Todo remédio tem sua contra-indicação

Prólogo

—Hinata!

Escutar aquela voz á suas costas depois de quase sete anos não era nenhuma felicidade ou alivio.

Fingiu não ouvir e continuou andando, só não esperava que _ele_ viesse atrás.

—Hei, Hinata. — ele falou de novo praticamente do seu lado. É claro, por ser bem mais alto ele poderia alcançá-la facilmente; não se deu por vencida e continuou e acelerou o passo evitando olhar para os lados.

—Espera. — ele falou segurando-a pelo braço e obrigando-a a encará-lo.

O queixo da Hyuuga quase caiu. _Ele_ não tinha mudado nada. Os mesmos cabelos loiros para o alto, os olhos azuis radiantes, o sorriso jovial e as marcas nas bochechas. Só seu rosto que estava um pouco mais maduro e mais atraente.

—Solte-me. — ela ordenou evitando encará-lo para não reviver o passado. O homem apenas ignorou e, sem soltar o braço dela, aproximou-se perguntando:

—Você é Hyuuga Hinata, não é?

Antes que ela pudece responder ele abriu um enorme sorriso e disse:

—É claro que é. Hinata você não mudou nada, quer dizer, só está mais bonita.

As bochechas da Hyuuga ficaram vermelhas, mas ela continuou sem encará-lo enquanto tentava se soltar do forte agarre da mão dele que, não cedia nem um centímetro.

—Hinata, você não lembra de mim? —ele perguntou surpreso abaixando um pouco o corpo para que pudece encarar os lindos olhos perolados dela. —Será que eu mudei tanto assim? Sou eu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata parou de tentar se soltar e o encarou.

É claro que ela se lembrava dele. Uzumaki Naruto, sua primeira e pior desilusão amorosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata**

Como poderia se esquecer _dele_?

Alguém que a apunhalou pelas costas em um dos momentos que ela mais precisava.

Conseguiu, por fim, soltar-se dele e fingindo um sorriso perguntou:

— Claro que lembro, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, como vai? Espero que tão confiável como sempre. — ironizou. —Sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo para conversa fiada. Tenho que ir trabalhar.

Voltou a caminhar em disparada e ele a seguiu no mesmo ritmo. Com o mesmo sorriso enorme teve a _pachorra_ de perguntar:

—Isso é ótimo! Você trabalha perto daqui? Eu também. Onde é o seu emprego? Posso te levar até lá.

_Fique longe de mim, Judas,_ pensou.

—Uma empresa pequena, você não conhece.

—Conheço diversas empresas, posso muito bem conhecer a sua.

Vendo que não tinha saída, a Hyuuga engoliu em seco e sussurrou o nome da empresa onde trabalhava. Pode ver pelo canto do olho Naruto erguer a sobrancelha e perguntar:

— O que?

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu. — respondeu já ficando irritada.

— Mas, eu não ouvi, por isso estou perguntando. — respondeu colocando o corpo na frente do dela para fazê-la parar de andar e encará-lo. Hinata censurou-se por sentir as bochechas ficando coradas como sempre ficavam perto dele. Tinha que se controlar, já não era mais a adolescente que ele um dia trairá. Agora era uma mulher, uma mulher que também sentia as bochechas coradas.

— Eu trabalho na Luna, Naruto-kun. — respondeu impaciente. — Pra chegar lá você tem que subir a rua, descer a avenida, dar uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus e ainda dar três pulinhos pra São Longuinho e agora se me der licença eu _realmente_ tenho que ir!

Ainda escutou a voz dele gritando seu nome quando saiu correndo.

Tenten e Temari choraram de rir quando lhes contou a historia, na hora do almoço. Temari lhe dissera que não havia mudado nada desde a faculdade e Tenten que tinha sido uma completa imbecil. _Tenho que rever meus conceitos de amizade_, anotou mentalmente.

— E porque demônios você fugiu dele, afinal? — a loira teve coragem de perguntar. — De que adianta fugir dele na rua se vai encontrá-lo todos os dias no trabalho?

Hinata arregalou os olhos e deixou seu brigadeiro cair no chão enquanto o levava em direção a boca.

— _O que?_

Tenten fuzilou Temari com os olhos e Hinata sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

— Uma hora ela iria ficar sabendo mesmo. — defendeu-se a loira. —É melhor saber agora que está sentada, seria muito pior se recebesse a noticia em pé, desmaiasse e saísse rolando pelos degraus da escada como uma bola de basquete.

— Que noticia? — perguntou com a voz fraca.

— Sabe, Hina — começou Tenten. — O seu chefe, o Sarutobi-sama, vai se aposentar...

— Sei...

—...E é necessário alguém como ele para ser diretor a manter a Luna nos trilhos...

— Sei...

— E ele ensinou o Jiraya-sama, que treinou o Minato-sama, que treinou o Naruto para ficar no lugar dele.

Hinata ficou segundos em silêncio, mas pareceu uma eternidade.

— Naruto-kun via ficar no lugar do meu chefe... — começou lentamente.

— Isso. — concordaram Temari e Tenten.

— Assim sendo, Naruto-kun será meu chefe?

— Isso.

— E como vocês não me contaram isso antes, pra eu ter tempo de pedir as contas e fazer o aviso prévio? — exclamou furiosa e um pouco alto demais.

— Sinto muito, querida. Ino ficou sabendo pelo Sasuke-kun, ela nos pediu pra não contar nada. —contou Tenten mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ino, claro! Yamanaka Ino era sua melhor amiga e também um cupido intratável; ela não conseguia se conformar com o fim do casal que unirá: Hinata e Naruto, e faria tudo para vê-los juntos de novo. Principalmente pelo fato de ser _prima _de Naruto.

— E de que adianta guardar tanta raiva dele assim? — perguntou Temari indiferente.

— Ele me traiu. — explicou Hinata pela enésima vez.

— Isso é passado. — replicou a loira. —Hinata, a verdade é que relacionamentos perfeitos podem ser vistos em qualquer canto da Terra. Mas infelizmente, a Terra é redonda e não tem cantos, entendeu?

Hinata e Tenten arquearam a sobrancelha.

— Você quer dizer que a Terra é redonda como uma laranja ou que ela não é perfeita e os casais também não? — perguntou Tenten.

— O que eu quero dizer é que não existem casais perfeitos e que errar é humano. Você e Naruto eram muito jovens quando tudo aconteceu, eu acho que ele merece uma chance.

— Ah! É mesmo? —exclamou Tenten incrédula cruzando os braços. — E o que você faria se o Shikamaru te traísse um dia?

— Entenderia. — respondeu Temari indiferente. — Aceitaria e quando ele menos esperasse lhe daria o troco.

Tenten soltou uma gargalhada, mas Hinata sentiu praticamente uma lâmpada brilhando em cima da cabeça.


End file.
